Affection
by talkswithherhands
Summary: The disposition or state of mind and body. S/Y pairing, dont like? dont read! Please be kind and feed the bard! Full summary inside. Dedicated to Nakosha*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Affection_

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary: **S/Y pairing. What if Touko wasn't related to Sachiko, but rather Yumi? And a sudden death in the family causes her to move in with Yumi's parents and attend Lillian where Yumi feels obligated to look after her cousin who is even more so attached to Yumi's side, this causes many disagreements between the Chinesis family when Sachiko tries to get a hold of her sudden jealousies of sharing Yumi's affections. Set in the end of Yumi's first year. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Dedications:** To my lovely friend Nakosha* who I never realized loved this anime as much as I do! love 3

**Review:** FEED THE BARD! please?

**A/N:** My second shot at writing a Marimite story, I'm hoping this one turns out better, and this time, chapters will only come with reviews, so the faster and more reviews, the more chapters you all get! MUWAHAHAHAHA, *ahem* enjoy!

-1-

"Yumi-chan, what do you think you'll be doing to help farewell the Roses?" asked Yoshino, the Rosa Foetida en bouton petite soeur, and Yumi's closest friend since grade school, along Yumi's other side, accompanying them home, was the Rosa Gigantea's en bouton, Shimako, who quietly listened with a smile as they walked home from the busy school week.

Yumi stretched her arms above her head and yawned, feeling restless yet happy that the week was over for now, it had been restless, dealing with Rosa Gigantea's tricks and tom foolery and getting things set up for the talent show that they planned to throw as a going away present for the graduating Roses, it had also taken quite the toll on Yumi with her torn emotions about her beloved sister, Sachiko, who had been rather distant, trying to find ways of helping her own Onee-sama, Rosa Chinesis who was studying for college entrance exams.

A restless week indeed.

"I haven't decided, my brother once did something rather funny for a talent show at Hanandera, but I am not certain how it goes, he is supposed to show me tonight," Yumi recalled, making a mental note to find Yuki when she got home and make him teach her the lotus dance.

"Yumi-san, you have company," Shimako's voice cut through the girls' conversation. Yumi looked up and noticed Shimako was right, before her driveway across the road they were preparing to cross to bid farewell, was a sleek black car parked outside her parents' home. Yumi stared at it for a moment, curious as to who would be at her home on such late notice on a Friday evening, did her parents have company?

Had they said something earlier this week about having a guest over for the weekend? Or even dinner? Yumi could not remember, and shook her head, deciding to not deal with it just yet.

"Best get in there and get ready for whatever this means, I will see you both Monday!" Yumi called out making a small jog for the house across the street.

"Farewell Yumi-chan!" Shimako called out.

"Call me later if you wanna go out tomorrow, Yumi!" Yoshino yelled after her.

Yumi entered the home with her usual uproar, trying not to trip over her own two feet. She slipped out of her shoes and called out into the surprisingly silent home.

"I'm home! Mother? Father? Yuki?" Yumi walked past the foyer into the kitchen, which was empty, it didn't even look like her mother had started dinner.

"Yumi," Yumi jumped at the sound of her brother's voice so close, yet so distant. She turned to him, holding her hand over her heart, sighing.

"Yuki! Don't scare me like that!" she admonished. But then paused at the look on her brother's face, his eyes were downcast, and slightly puffy. Had he been crying?

"Yuki?"

"Yumi-chan, please come into the living room," her father's voice called from the living area. Yuki turned and followed his voice. Yumi complied and followed obediently, now her stomach was in a twist, what was wrong here?

She came into the living room and was surprised to see her mother laying on the couch, asleep, her eyes puffy, but closed, she was sleeping, a compress on her forehead.

"Mother!" Yumi gasped, alarmed to see her mother ill. It was then that she noticed the doctor behind the couch and her father sat by his side holding her mother's hand.

"Yumi, your mother's younger sister and her husband were involved in a car incident," Yumi's father spoke as Yumi rushed to her mother's side and took her other hand, willing her mother to be alright. "They both passed this morning, you're mother fainted after the call, unfortunately I wasn't home, and when I got here I called the doctor, you're Aunt and Uncle's daughter, you may remember, she was a year younger than you and Yuki, she will be coming to stay with us."

Yumi nodded, hardly comprehending what was being said, her worry strictly for her mother and for the loss she must have just experienced. She did not really remember her cousin, Touko, very well, it had been many years since she had seen her, or her Aunt and Uncle, all she knew was that they resided in Paris, where her Uncle's business kept them while he travelled abroad often.

_Mother, I am so sorry, I promise to help you cope as best I can_, Yumi prayed silently to Mother Maria to watch over her mother in her sleep as the tears began to flood her eyes, and she broke down over her mother's chest, grieving silently for the loss and what would come of Touko's arrival.

-x-x-x-

Across town, Ogasawara Sachiko bid farewell to her Onee-sama, Mizuno Yoko, the current Rosa Chinesis, over the phone. Smiling gently to herself in relief, she was happy to hear that her beloved sister was just happy that Sachiko worried for her in the prior week's where she had been so busy with exams and studies and the Yamayurikai council duties that had kept her busy.

Looking up from the phone, she noticed the picture on her desk that sat in a frame, it was the copy that Yumi had provided of her of their first meet, in front of Mother Maria, where she had unabashedly fixed her scarf, whilst still waking up that morning and having not really recalled the memory, touched the photo with a brief smile.

Yumi.

Sachiko pondered her petite soeur for a moment, recalling that she had been rather distant as of recent, and she scolded herself internally recalling how harsh and brief she seemed with Yumi the last few days, having just stressed over her own Onee-sama, she had forgotten completely about the bright-eyed, friendly young girl who always just wanted nothing more than to help her Onee-sama, and Sachiko had merely told her off to worry more about the Yamayurikai council than fixing her tea while she thought of ways to cheer up Yoko.

She had been rather unfair recently… _Perhaps I could take her out tomorrow to make up for my cold shoulder, yes, that would be wonderful, I miss Yumi…_ Sachiko fought the sting of a blush in her porcelain cheeks as she pondered that last straying thought.

It was true, she missed Yumi, but as of late, she almost wondered if she had distanced herself from Yumi for the mere fact that it had become difficult to be near Yumi without wanting to just hold the young girl in her arms and never let go. Like the photo that she gazed at, she realized that she loved finding reasons to touch her petite soeur, whether it was brushing a strand of hair from her face, fixing her scarf or just holding her hand in a moment of uncertainty, Yumi was never one to complain, she let Sachiko do as she wished and went along with it. Yumi was understanding, bright, funny and the faces she made, that Rosa Gigantea just loved teasing Yumi for, were not unnoticed by Sachiko.

Nor were the jealous tendencies she seemed to always lash out toward Yumi after Sei-sama would just easily grab Yumi and coddle her. If Sachiko were to be honest with herself, she wasn't so much jealous of Yumi getting affection as she was of how easy it came for Sei to be so natural with her petite soeur. Yumi was her little sister, and therefore, it should be her coddling Yumi, touching her, hugging her, kissing her cheek.

_Stop thinking like that, Sachiko! That is not a proper way for a betrothed young woman to think of her little sister!_ Again the lady-like tendencies that Sachiko had surrounded herself with in her life, kicked in and she scolded herself again and again. _I should call Yumi, I am certain she would love to go out, that way I can just spend some time with her to help her understand I wasn't upset with her…_

She picked up the phone and dialed, but after five or six rings, Sachiko placed the phone back on the receiver and placed a hand over her erratic heart. _What is wrong with you, Ogasawara? It's just a phone call, you've called Yumi before, just ask her if she'd like to go out on the town with you for some more "window shopping" as Yumi likes to call it, tomorrow. No big deal._

Yes. Sachiko picked up the phone and dialed the number again, but this time, the phone continued to ring. Sachiko listened carefully, wondering why nobody was home to pick up the phone. _Perhaps her family is out for dinner… I'll try later_. Sachiko hung the phone up with an uneasy feeling, she couldn't place it, but she was sad that Yumi had not picked up the phone, even more, that nobody else could answer her question of where her petite soeur could be.

_Perhaps she is with Yoshino-san? Maybe if I call… No, stop it Sachiko, just try calling Yumi's home later, it is getting late… _Sachiko sighed, and dropped her hand that had been reaching for the receiver unconsciously. She then looked back to the photo of herself and Yumi standing before Mother Maria and instead of a smile gracing her beautiful face, a frown replaced it with the worry for her petite soeur, could Yumi be angry with her? Sachiko shook her head. She would get to the bottom of this tomorrow. Now she just needed some rest.

* * *

**AN:** like it? love it? hate it? want more? REVIEW ME, PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Review:** FEED THE BARD!

**A/N:** Yay, I love reviews! You guys rock! Please keep it up; here is your treat for such lovely words!

-2-

Sachiko shot up, slightly startled at two things…

One, that it was already past noon, and she was still in bed, and it was Saturday, and two, that she had fallen asleep without even trying to call Yumi back. Recollecting her motions last night, she had showered and gotten so relaxed that she'd practically passed out as soon as her face touched the pillows.

_If Yumi isn't home right now, she is possibly already out on the town with Yoshino-san or Shimako-san…_ Sachiko sighed as she picked up her phone and dialed the Fukuzawa residence.

_What about Sei-sama? Could she have Yumi with her? _Sachiko's gaze narrowed, _she'd better not._ Sachiko then paid attention to the incessant ringing in her ear and was once again, curious as to why nobody had picked up the phone. Nine.. Ten.. Eleven.. What was going on?

Sachiko gave up by the twentieth ring. Could Yumi's parents had possibly planned a surprise getaway for the weekend? She hadn't recalled Yumi mentioning any trips with her family, if she had, she hadn't told Sachiko, and that made her feel somewhat burdened by whether Yumi was maybe not sharing things with her out of worry for Sachiko not caring.

When honestly, it was the farthest thing from the truth. Sachiko sighed and gave up hope of trying to get a hold of Yumi this weekend, perhaps she could just apologize on Monday, after all, Yumi would at least be at school.

-x-x-x-

Yumi yawned as she watched ceaseless flights on the airline chart disappear and reappear with incoming and outgoing flights. Right now, she and her father were waiting outside the gate to where her cousin, Touko, would soon be arriving from a flight from France, whilst her brother stay at home by their mother's side, but knowing him, he probably went right back to bed after they left this morning. It was now going on four hours since they arrived, her father wanted to be early, rather than late.

Yumi yawned again, wondering how long it really took for a flight to arrive, when suddenly a speaker system announced that Touko's flight had arrived. Yumi stood and stretched, wondering why she hadn't bothered to bring a book or something to read, even homework, as her father kept an eye on the gate that was now beginning to flood with people exiting the plane.

"Touko-san," her father called out with a gentle voice. Yumi lowered her stretch as she followed her father's line of sight and then did a double take. The girl that he had been calling out to, Yumi's cousin, was headed there way now, carrying a small bag on her shoulders, but as Yumi gazed closer, a few memories came flooding back of the young girl who Yumi remembered visits from when they were kids, Touko looked almost exactly the spitting image of Yumi, down to the pigtails, where Yumi's simply fell from their ribbons, Touko's curly hair made her pigtails wiry and drill-like. And her eyes were blue, an uncanny feature that she got from her father's side, Touko's eyes however, were clouded over as she offered a weak smile to Yumi's father.

"Greetings Uncle, hello Yumi," Touko's smile was anything but happy to see them, but then, for a girl who just lost her parents, who would smile?

_Onee-sama would, she'd at least try to make me feel somewhat welcome…_ Yumi thought of her dear sister and a smile graced her lips. Touko stared at Yumi, almost curiously, before Yumi's smile brightened and she put up a strong front.

"Welcome to Japan, Touko-chan," Yumi said cheerfully, she tried to not let her smile falter when Touko stared at her for another moment before looking back to her father.

"I only have a couple bags waiting, Uncle, shall I go get them?" she asked. Her voice, her accent rather, was a bit difficult to understand, perhaps from growing up around two different cultures. Yumi realized that even with her brave front, Touko was still grieving, like her mother, and Yumi would do her best to try and be strong for the both of them. Yes, she would.

-x-x-x-

Unladylike or no, Sachiko slammed the receiver down with vigilance at the aggravation she felt for the phone continuing to ring ceaselessly, without any answer.

_What on earth could keep a family away so long?_ Sachiko blinked and looked at the photo of herself and Yumi, and worried for a moment whether Yumi could be hurt? She shook her head, no she would have known, somehow she would have felt it, she always seemed to know what was happening with her petite soeur, from the moment that they met, Sachiko always wondered why it was she really had fought so hard to earn Yumi's trust and commitment to accept her rosary.

Sure, she hated to lose, but it wasn't just about the bet, she didn't want to play Cinderella, or dance with Suguru-san, but something about just spending time, practicing lines, and playing small duets on the piano with Yumi, brought her an intense feeling of joy that she couldn't explain. The girl made her laugh, something she rarely ever did, and from across the room, she always knew exactly where to locate the young girl with pigtails, not that she constantly looked the same, but it was the ordinary features that made her stick out, something that called to Sachiko.

Something that made her _yearn._ Sachiko couldn't take the suspense, she wanted to see Yumi, today.

-x-x-x-

By the time Yuki realized the phone had been constantly ringing, it was too hard for him to carry on sleeping, he was already rather bummed about his mother being ill, and having to deal with another woman in the house, one that he hardly remembered, but it was Saturday, for goodness sakes! Who in the world called the house nearly seven times before noon?

Yuki finally reached the phone and answered,

"Fukuza- _click,_" Yuki stared at the receiver as the dial tone blared from his end, and he pressed it back to its receiver, rather annoyed at being awake. "Jerks," he grumbled, but then straightened up as he heard the key in the door and in the next moment, sunlight came beaming in from the doorway as his father, sister and cousin returned.

"Ack!" Yuki yelped, a bit surprised.

"What is it, son?" their father asked.

"Yuki just woke up," Yumi teased, with a grin. After blinking a time or two, he looked up and noticed his father staring at him, concerned, holding two large duffels. He grumbled and then looked over at Yumi and Yumi… and _WHOA_!

"Y-Yumi!" he jumped back, noticing the two girls who practically could be twins, ironic considering that he and his sister were practically inseparable. But wow.

"Yuki, close your mouth, its rude to stare," Yumi quipped, slightly teasing. Yuki's jaw snapped shut as he took in the wiry-haired girl that looked almost exactly like his sister, but her blue eyes made all the difference from Yumi's brown ones.

It was then he noticed a slightly bouncier step in his sister's stride.

"What's with you? You're never this cheery when you've been forced to wake up before noon," Yuki asked, seriously.

"Nothing, dear brother, I'm just helping Touko with her things," Yumi replied, holding a bag in one hand and her other was around the younger girls' shoulder.

"Touko-chan, huh? Well, I guess now's as good a time, I'm Yuki, don't know if you-"

"I remember you, you used to yank my pigtails and throw mud pies at me and Yumi," Touko replied shortly.

"Heh, oh yeah, sorry about that-" Yuki grinned, embarrassed.

"So Touko, what would you like to do today? I'm sure mother would love to see you but she hasn't been feeling well, but I could take you out-" Yumi began.

"I'm tired, where shall I be sleeping?" Touko cut her short. Yumi quieted visibly.

"Oh, we have a cot set up for you in my room right now, unfortunately my father is still trying to clean up the spare bedroom, since we had such short notice, but you should have your own room within a week!" Yumi chirped.

"Very well, I think I shall retire for now, thank you," Touko said and followed Yumi upstairs where Yumi showed her the bedroll that she would use until she had her own room.

"I can unpack some of your things while you sleep, if you'd like, just tell me what you-" Yumi reached to unzip her duffle but Touko cut her short, again.

"No," Touko snapped. Yumi jumped as if she'd been slapped. "Please, I'd rather just take care of it myself, I will sleep for now and unpack later, thank you, Yumi-chan."

"No problem, sorry," Yumi apologized, embarrassed. "If you need anything I'll be near."

"Goodnight," Touko curled up under her blanket and fell asleep instantly. Yumi watched her for a while, before realizing the younger girl had not taken off her shoes or undone her hair, gently, Yumi moved toward her, and slipped Touko's shoes off and then untied the ribbons, allowing the girls hair to fan out on the pillow behind her head, she ran her fingers through the silky strands and paused when Touko moved.

Yumi stopped breathing for a moment as she realized the movement had jarred her cousin but when Touko turned over toward Yumi, she was still asleep and clutching something to her heart. She looked down and carefully tried, but could not remove the item clutched in Touko's fingers; she then glimpsed and noticed that it was a photograph.

A photo of her sitting between her parents, Yumi's aunt and uncle smiling and laughing together in the sunlight somewhere near a large area of trees, a park maybe, Touko's smile lit up, like her mother's face, both elegant, and her father's kind blue eyes shone proudly as he kissed his daughters temple. Suddenly Yumi felt a stab of pain in her heart for the loss that she really saw in her cousin's pained, sleeping face.

Her mother lay in the room across the hall, feeling the same loss, for her dear sister. And that's when the reality hit, what if it had been her parents? What if she had been sent away after losing her family, her home and all that she knew and loved in a matter of a day? She couldn't imagine what it was like, to lose someone so close, a mother, a father, a sister…

_Sachiko_. The tears came and Yumi backed away as to not disturb her. What if she had lost Sachiko? She couldn't bare that thought, and curled up on her own mattress as she fought the strangled cries in her throat and cried for the pain her mother felt, the pain Touko felt, and the loss they suffered as well as the pain of thinking that Sachiko wouldn't always be around, and what about how distant they had been lately?

Did Sachiko even truly care about Yumi? That was a stupid question, of course she cared. But right now, right here, Sachiko wasn't there to calm Yumi's nerves, she wasn't there to soothe her fears or dry her tears.

_Onee-sama, I miss you so…_ Yumi cried herself into a fitful slumber.

-x-x-x-

"Yumi," Sachiko placed her hand over her heart as she shakily reached to open the door.

"You need me, Sacchan?" Suguru-san, who sat cockily behind the wheel, asked.

"No, thank you; please wait for me here," Sachiko slammed the door to his fancy red hotrod, knowing it would only serve to make him laugh, he knew how she hated his driving so, but she had asked for it this time, telling him to take her to Yumi, as soon as possible.

If only she would remember that to Suguru-san, everything in his world ran many kilometers ahead of everyone else's world. But right as he skidded to a halt before Yumi's home, she could have sworn her heart paused its normal rhythm for a moment, and not just because of her fear for Suguru's driving habits.

_Yumi._ Sachiko walked briskly up the stairs to the door of the Fukuzawa residence, this had been the first time that Sachiko had actually ever stepped inside the gated area of Yumi's home, she had walked her home many times, but always bid farewell across the street where Sachiko would wait for a bus to take her home.

She raised her hand and knocked; gently at first, hoping that somebody would be home to answer. But after several moments, she heard nothing in the household and knocked louder. _Yumi, where are you?_ Sachiko feared the worst now and had begun banging, very unladylike, on the front door.

"Yu-!"

"Sachiko-sama?" Sachiko paused at the sound of a voice, she looked around and wondered where it had come from. "Up here," Sachiko looked up and noticed Yuki poking his head out of a window upstairs.

"Yuki-san, oh thank goodness, is Yumi here?" Sachiko asked, frantic, almost lightheaded with relief to see that one Fukuzawa family member was around.

"Hold on, I'll be right down," Yuki paused and then shut the window before Sachiko listened and heard the padded footsteps of someone walking down a staircase. The front door opened and Yuki stood there in a pair of sweats and an old baseball jersey, his hair was slightly messy, as if he'd been sleeping all day.

"Good afternoon, Yuki-san, I am sorry to show up on such short notice, I'd called the house many times, I was beginning to worry about Yumi-san and-"

"So you're the one that called, I picked up but I suppose you hung up out of waiting too long," Yuki cut her off. "Sorry about that, it takes a lot of willpower for me to get out of bed on a Saturday, as you can see," he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"That's fine, I really feel foolish now," Sachiko blushed, and looked down at her sandaled feet for a moment. She looked back up, however, when she noticed Yuki was waiting for her to talk.

"Is Yumi here?"

"Yumi?" Yuki asked. "Oh, yeah, she's here, at least, she was here when I fell asleep, she was at the airport this morning really early to pick up somebody though, so she may be asleep herself, Yumi and I both don't usually wake up until late on Saturdays," Yuki explained. Sachiko sighed with relief, knowing that Yumi was here, and safe.

"May I?" Sachiko hoped that he would invite her in. Yuki hesitated for a moment.

"Yumi's upstairs," Yuki allowed Sachiko inside, Sachiko immediately took in the front of Yumi's home, and felt warmth all around, Yumi always was so embarrassed to speak of her life at home after having visited Sachiko at her home last New Year, but Sachiko couldn't see why. Along the walls near the stairwell were several family portraits, a large vase of flowers and little knickknacks here and there made Sachiko almost yearn for this cultural warmth in her own home.

"Sachiko-sama?" Yuki asked as Sachiko started upstairs. Sachiko looked at Yuki, who looked as if he were struggling internally about something or the other.

"Yes, Yuki?" Sachiko asked after waiting for several moments for the younger male to speak.

"I think actually it'd be best for you to see Yumi at school on Monday," Yuki stated. Sachiko was taken aback, she wasn't used to an invite only for it to be revoked once it was given. Nor would she expect that Yuki would not want Sachiko around Yumi.

"You see we recently just lost someone, our mother isn't faring well, father is out shopping and trying to figure out dinner since then, and Yumi, well she's been behaving.. strangely," Yuki blabbed. Sachiko blinked. _Strangely?_

"I don't understand, exactly," Sachiko replied.

"We're just going through some stuff, I don't know if my sister is up to company-" Yuki stated, sheepishly.

"I see," Sachiko sighed, and looked down once more, and then looked out the small window where she saw Suguru lounging against his car, waiting for her but checking out his reflection in the hood. She grimaced, in no real rush to leave. "I still think I will just check on her, I came all this way.."

_Sachiko, it is improper to move forward without an invite…_

_I don't care, I need to see her… I need to see that Yumi is okay…_ Sachiko felt her breathing labor, her heart was pounding, she wouldn't be satisfied until she knew that Yumi was alright.

She opened the door, the door that had a sign reading "Yumi" on it, and stepped inside, her body sagged with relief when she saw Yumi lying in bed, asleep, over the covers. The room was clothed in dim light from the closed blinds, but as she moved forward, she nearly tripped over a large pile of clothes on the floor, but when she looked closer, she saw that it wasn't a pile of clothes, but a bed.

Sachiko's eyes widened as she noticed a young girl with wiry brown hair, fast asleep on the futon. Blinking, she almost could have sworn the girl was an exact image of her Yumi. But looking up at the real thing, lying asleep on the bed, curled up into her pillow in a pair of tailored jeans and a hooded shirt, her normal pigtails were undone, hair splashed out around her face.

_Yumi…_ Sachiko moved closer to the younger girl, her beloved petite soeur, feeling that, with each step, the grip on her heart eased, she knelt beside Yumi, and only then, did she notice how tight the girl clung to her pillow, and the tearstains on her face, or the red puffs that made her eyes seem irritated, even in sleep, she wasn't peaceful as she mumbled under bated breath, incoherent things.

"Yumi," Sachiko traced a tear mark on Yumi's face, and brushed a few strands of hair behind the younger girls' ear.

"Onee-sama," Sachiko gasped. Was Yumi awake? No, clearly not. She was dreaming. Yumi tugged the pillow tighter to her chest, and murmured again. "Onee-sama."

"Yumi," Sachiko's heart wrenched in pain for the young girl who seemed so lost and upset and was crying out for her. All Sachiko could think of was how badly she had treated Yumi recently, and how Yumi had done nothing wrong, nothing but want to help Sachiko, help her own Onee-sama. "Yumi…"

"Sachiko-sama?" Sachiko jumped at the familiar voice that came abruptly from outside the door. Yuki waited on her to tuck Yumi in and then carefully step out.

* * *

**AN:** Weeeee, another chapter down, please remember to be kind and FEED THE BARD REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Review:** FEED THE BARD!

**A/N:** A million thank you's to everyone who commented! Here's chapter 3

-3-

Downstairs, Yuki had started tea and made Sachiko a cup.

"How tragic," Sachiko stated after listening to the story of how Yumi had come home to discover the news of her Aunt and Uncle's death, how their mother had taken the loss and how Yumi seemed to be putting up a strong front for everyone's sakes. She also listened on how Touko and Yumi had once been very close, but when Touko was eight, her father moved their family to France to work abroad, and had not been back to visit but maybe once.

"Yeah, Yumi seems to have a lot on her plate right now, she's been so crazed about some farewell festival you all are holding for the Lady Roses?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, we are preparing a party of sorts for their graduation, but I wouldn't think Yumi would be so stressed, its mostly on myself and the other en boutons," Sachiko wondered why Yumi would be so worried, then again, she had been wanting to help, anything to take something of Sachiko's plate, she scolded herself again for being so selfish to not notice Yumi's behavior recently.

"Well, I'm worried. I like you Sachiko-sama, you're a great friend to Yumi, she always speaks so highly of you, but she keeps trying to be so strong for everyone around her, she'll fall apart if she keeps it up and I don't want that for her," Yuki stated over tea.

"I don't wish that upon her either, I am afraid that she's taken a lot on her shoulders lately and it's my fault but I promise to make things easier-" Sachiko stated, firmly and finished her tea. Once more the feeling of need crept up as she glanced at the stairs behind Yuki and thought how she'd like nothing more than to just go back upstairs, curl up with Yumi and make her pain disappear.

_Your emotional train wreckage is the last thing your soeur needs, get a hold of yourself, Ogasawara._ Her mind scolded. She stood and bid adieu to the male Fukuzawa and headed back to the car, when Suguru tried to initiate conversation of how the visit went, she remained silent.

-x-x-x-

It had been a week since Touko had arrived, and already, Yumi was tired of staying at home, trying to help her younger cousin cope until her parents were able to enroll her at Lillian. Yumi had not spoken to any of her friends, to include Yoshino, which only meant trouble for Yumi when she returned, knowing how her high-strung friend could be when she was worried. However, none of that mattered as she thought of the way she'd shouted at Yuki severely for not waking her when Sachiko-sama had come to visit their home last Saturday.

"_Yumi, Sachiko-sama stopped by, you were asleep, I told her what was happening, she said she'd see you at school, and she wishes well-" Yuki began at dinner that night._

"_Onee-sama came by? Why wasn't I told? Why didn't you wake me, Yuki?" Yumi cried out. Touko stayed silent, yet had confusion written all over her features at the endearing term Yumi used._

"_You were asleep, she didn't want to wake you up, she figured you needed the rest-"_

"_Aughhh! I have to call her! I have to-"_

"_Yumi, sit down, you're at the dinner table," their mother scolded. Their mother had finally begun to feel well again that day to get up and at least ensure that her husband didn't poison them with his cooking._

"_But-"_

"_You can call her tomorrow, Yumi, for now eat, and enjoy some time with your cousin-"_

Yumi did not realize that it would be a week later that she was finally making her way back to the gates of Lillian, alongside Touko, who walked silently as she chatted animatedly about the way the school's soeur system worked.

She had not heard anything however, from Sachiko all week, and this made Yumi sad, wondering whether Sachiko even cared to know how she was feeling if she didn't bother to call whilst Yumi was stuck home entertaining a depressed, yet very clingy Touko.

Touko had not spoken much since she came to Japan, but seemed to follow Yumi everywhere, Yumi would ask often if she needed anything, but Touko would only find whatever was close to them and begin entertaining herself while staying within eye distance of her cousin. It almost made Yumi worried for how she seemed to be so needy, but then, Yumi reminded herself, she just lost her parents, she would want someone there too, even though Touko had an odd way of expressing her feelings.

Either way, she had grown use to the silence, and just began filling it with stories of how her life at Lillian was, she told her all about Yoshino, and her surgery and how she and her cousin/soeur, Rei, were exact opposites of how everyone pictured them, she mentioned briefly the oddball that was Rosa Foetida who wasn't around often, and then Sei-sama or Rosa Gigantea, who was always poking fun at Yumi and coddling her instead of her own soeur, Shimako.

And then of course, her own soeur, Sachiko Ogasawara, whom she couldn't seem to stop her endless chat as they stopped before Maria-sama to pray.

"I'm glad that we will share some classes since you're ahead of your schooling here," Yumi smiled, trying to see if she could at least get Touko to converse some, if not, she was concerned for how the other Roses would react to her when she introduced Touko later. She hoped to find her own Onee-sama before then. When Touko did not respond with anything other than a brief smile and a nod, Yumi gave up and began looking around the school grounds as they headed to class, for Sachiko.

"_FUKUZAWA YUMI, YOU BEST RUN, YOU BAKA!_" Yumi paled. Shimako was trying, relentlessly at that, to calm the angered Yoshino down. Yoshino was storming out of their class as Yumi and Touko approached.

"WHERE have you been? You never called, we were worried SICK!" Yoshino grabbed Yumi by the collar, screaming, Yumi didn't try to break free, knowing her friend was more concerned than angered, but she still sweated it out.

"Uh, Yoshino-chan, I'm very sorry, you see-"

"Yoshino-san, let her go," Yumi was taken aback, Yoshino's grip loosened at the voice, but did not relent. Yumi's heart warmed at the voice as she craned her neck to look behind her. There, standing proudly in her tidy uniform, hair flowing gently behind her as she approached, was her blue-eyed Onee-sama.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi smiled, relieved to see her. Sachiko did not greet her, but instead, held a firm scowl at Yoshino.

"Yoshino," she repeated. Yoshino released Yumi and Shimako helped guide her back into class. Sachiko's eyes followed the pouting Yoshino, who Yumi knew would corner her sooner or later, until they were out of sight, and only then, turned to Yumi, and for a moment stared, before her frown melted into a gentle smile.

"Welcome back, Yumi-san," Sachiko greeted. Yumi smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Onee-sama, please, I must introduce you, this is-" she turned to introduce Touko, but Touko had already disappeared into the classroom to take her seat, and Yumi's head swiveled before she blushed, realizing Touko would not wish to be greeted at the moment.

"Yumi-san?" Sachiko questioned.

"Sorry, my cousin, she is here, I will bring her to the Rose Mansion later, I hope that you haven't been troubled by my absence, I promise I'll-" Sachiko placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder and that paused her train of babbling.

"You were fine, you forget that I was once a petite soeur, I am only happy to see you here, spreading your smile to everyone once more," Sachiko smiled. "It's a welcome relief."

Yumi felt her face grown warm as Sachiko said these words. She smiled, blushing.

"Onee-sama-" her words were cut by the warning bell.

"I will see you later, Yumi-san," Sachiko walked past her, and Yumi watched her until she was out of sight. She had so many questions to ask, one was why she hadn't called or returned her calls, but later could wait.

-x-x-x-

"Right on time, Sachiko-san," Rei smirked at her friend who just barely missed the teacher slamming the door in her face.

Sachiko slid into her seat and unpacked her books and notes, staying silent.

"Something I should be concerned about?" Rei-sama asked, as a concerned friend. Sachiko did not look up, but began to write in her notes.

"I wish you would learn to control your soeur, she can be most obnoxious when it comes to the matters of my soeur," Sachiko stated just when Rei had begun to turn, having given up.

Rei's attention was caught, hook, line and sinker. She smirked.

"I see, Yumi is back, eh?" Rei smiled. "Well what can I say? Yoshino is her own person since the surgery, and she is worried for Yumi, we all were."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sachiko questioned Rei's tone. Rei shrugged with a knowing smirk.

"Sachiko, all week you've been out and depressed, today is the first day since Friday that that your eyes seem to shine," Rei explained. "You can deny it all you want but Yumi is that light, she's changed you, she's changed all of us, without her, the Rose mansion is not whole."

"These are things I already know," Sachiko explained, listening to the teacher's lecture, wishing Rei would turn around, her face was beginning to grow hot.

"Do you?" Rei asked.

The teacher broke up their conversation and Sachiko continued to write as Rei apologized, her thoughts buzzing like her heart. It was true, she had missed Yumi a great deal throughout the past week, she had wondered why the young girl would have missed out on school, but given the situation, she understood that the family needed some time, hence why she distanced herself and did not return any calls.

It hurt to not call Yumi, but she knew that Yumi needed her family, and Sachiko was not her family, she wasn't going to be able to give her any confidence, she was worried if she tried to support Yumi, she wouldn't be able to say the right things, so instead, she said nothing at all.

When she heard that Yumi was back in school, it was all she could do to not rampage the canvas of the school grounds to find her, but then, she knew Yumi would head to class, and lucky her to find Yumi in the middle of Yoshino's confrontation. She noticed Touko immediately beside Yumi and saw how close she stood to Yumi, she seemed to be almost attached to her hip, even with Yoshino in threatening distance, the girl didn't seem to budge, but when Sachiko had appeared, she saw as Yoshino and Shimako went inside, and then Touko as soon as Yumi turned to greet her.

For a moment, she hoped she'd get to know the young girl who was a relative of Yumi's, after all, she had met Yumi's parents and brother, she wanted to know Yumi's family, her history, she was fascinated by things that Yumi grew up with that Sachiko never had, even though she had been given so much.

As the end of the day neared, she and Rei were headed, alongside Yoko, her Onee-sama and the Lady Rosa Chinesis, toward the mansion when chaos began.

The door to the mansion burst open when they weren't but ten steps away, and Yumi's voice could be heard shouting, as well as Yoshino's as Touko ran out of the Mansion, crying.

"TOUKO!" Yumi cried after her as Touko ran, past the Roses, dropping her briefcase, not caring that she nearly plowed over Rei.

"Yumi!" Sachiko called out as Yumi ran, stumbled, rather, out of the mansion after her cousin.

"Yumi-chan, I-" Sei came out the door, holding Touko's briefcase.

"Rosa Gigantea, explain yourself!" Yoko snapped. Sachiko turned to follow Yumi, who was already snatching the briefcase from Sei, quite upset with the friendly Rose who she always seemed to tolerate, even when being teased, and running after her distraught cousin.

"Yumi," Sachiko reached out for her but Rei held her in place.

"We need to continue the meeting-"

"I'll catch up later, my soeur-"

"Sachiko," Yoko bit out, frustrated. "Enough, Rosa Gigantea, you will tell me what happened WHILE we all hold this meeting, the student council must still go on."

"Onee-sama," Sachiko snapped.

"Enough!" Yoko retorted. "You can control your petite soeur later!"

Sachiko fumed internally as she obediently followed her Onee-sama inside, Rei kept a supporting smile on her face as Yoshino and Shimako sat in the council room with tea, Yoshino looked furious, Shimako seemed sympathetic yet, also upset with Sei, whom later found out, began teasing Touko the moment she found out she was related to Yumi.

"You called her a _drill_ girl?" Sachiko shouted.

"What? Did you see those pigtails?" Sei laughed.

"The girl just lost her parents, you baka!" Sei straightened immediately, the entire Rose mansion quieted as Sachiko stated this fact. "She is with Yumi because they are the only family she has! You are SO inconsiderate-!"

"That's enough, Sachiko," Yoko paused her.

"Take it easy, none of us knew," Eriko piped in, calmly.

"I-" Sei could say nothing, she looked and felt truly ashamed. Sachiko wanted to hit her, an unladylike thought that had never once crossed her mind against many people.

"Sachiko," Yoko's voice broke through her thoughts. Sachiko looked to her dear sister. "Go home, call Yumi and see how Touko-chan is feeling, I would like to have her back here, if that's possible, to apologize." She looked directly at Sei while saying this, who only nodded, still staring at her cup.

Shimako placed a warm hand on her onee-sama's shoulder.

Sachiko grimaced, and rubbed her temples, her head was throbbing from the stress, knowing that without harm intended, Yumi was probably dealing with a very upset Touko, and that only serviced to worry Sachiko about how Yumi was even handling these things, being only back to school for a day and catching up on her studies and duties.

"Good night, everyone," Sachiko turned and exited the mansion, all eyes followed her until the door shut downstairs.

* * *

**AN:** Eh, poor Sei... I hate making her seem like a bad guy, even for a moment, ahh well, what will happen next? o.O only time shall tell, REVIEW. feed the bard, please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Review:** FEED THE BARD!

**A/N:** Chapter Four! You are all amazing!

-4-

Yumi hit the pillows, sighing softly, glad that she finally had her room to herself, her father had managed to finally clean up Touko's new room and get her things settled, so she could have her own privacy, as could Yumi.

A welcome relief after running nearly all the way home after Touko, who only stopped when she could no longer breathe. Yumi tried to calm Touko down but it was no use, her cousin stubbornly remained silent and just let the tears fall.

"_You really mustn't let Sei-sama get to you, she teases everyone, it's just a part of who she is," Yumi explained silently, as she walked arm-in-arm with Touko, glad that the girl's sniffles were settling._

"_I don't care about that," Touko snipped, shortly. Yumi blinked. Touko's grip tightened on her arm. "I just-"_

"_Touko-chan?" Yumi puzzled. But Touko did not say anymore, they just walked until they were home and then were welcomed by Yumi's father who showed Touko her respective room. Touko thanked him shortly before closing the door._

_I wonder what is running through her mind?_ Yumi pondered, unable to understand her young cousin at all. Her head still pounded from the tough run, even a hot shower, food and her favorite soft jammies could not settle her translucent mind that continued to buzz with questions.

"Yumi-chan," a soft knock at the door sounded. Yumi sat up.

"Touko-chan? Come in," Yumi went to answer but Touko was already coming inside and closing the door behind her, her hair down, she was also in her pajamas and hugging her pillow, slightly blushing.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi.. may I-" Touko went silent and hugged her pillow tighter. Yumi grimaced inwardly but understood, Touko was lonely in her room. She gave a smile.

"I can set up your cot-"

"No-" Touko stopped her. When Yumi looked at her to try and read an answer, Touko simply walked over and climbed into Yumi's bed.

"T-Touko-chan?" Yumi sputtered. She had not shared her bed with anyone, not since her grade school days when she would have an occasional sleepover. Yet here was her fourteen-year-old cousin climbing in beside her, snuggling underneath the sheets.

"I don't want to bother you, but I just don't want to be alone right now, is this alright?" Touko asked, shyly. Yumi's blush disappeared and she sighed, she couldn't just _not_ let Touko sleep here now, that she was settled.

_What would I do if I were in her situation?_

Thoughts processed through her mind if she would have lost her parents, or even Yuki.. _or Sachiko.._she stopped thinking like that, shaking her head, she nodded.

"Of course," and settled in beside Touko, trying to put a bit of distance between them in the small twin bed.

-x-x-x-

Sleep would not find Sachiko on this night, she kept up the internal battle of whether to contact Yumi, despite the late hour. Instead she lay there in bed, allowing the cool breeze from her window to try to relax her tired body.

_Yumi…_ Sachiko sighed. This was pointless.

It was daybreak when Sachiko exited the Ogasawara estate with Suguru-san's car, without his knowledge, and was making her way toward Yumi's home. She would take both her and her cousin to school today, it was the least she could do after what happened yesterday.

Sachiko parked in front of the Fukuzawa residence and waited for a moment, deciding whether or not she would get out before she finally settled on out.

It didn't take too long before the door was answered, as Yumi's father was exiting the home to go to work as she approached the front steps.

"Oh, Sachiko-sama, good morning, I believe Yumi is still in bed, but go on in, you may be able to rouse her before her alarm which will be a miracle," he teased, and bid farewell.

Sachiko walked in and listened, the household was quiet, with the exception of the grandfather clock ticking in the hall and the small noises coming from the kitchen where she noticed a zombie-like Yuki searching for a pair of chopsticks.

She slipped past him, deciding it wasn't worth the explanation as she quietly ascended the stairs and stopped outside Yumi's door. She knocked courteously but no answer came, she quietly opened the door and stopped as soon as she noticed the scene before her.

Yumi was still very much asleep, but she was not alone. Curled up in front of her was Touko, who was sleeping peacefully, with her arm wrapped over Yumi's waist, head on her shoulder. Yumi was sprawled out, oblivious to the whole thing. Something inside of Sachiko twisted,

She found her stomach in a knot and her face grow hot with shame and disappointment as she realized the jealous monster that wanted to tear Touko away from Yumi and place herself there in Yumi's arms. She wanted to be the one to comfort Yumi and to be comforted by Yumi, no one else.

_Stop it, Sachiko, this is her cousin, she lost her parents and probably just needs Yumi a lot more than you do right now…_

_No_. That wasn't true. Sachiko needed Yumi, she needed her smile, she needed her words of kindness, her constant can-do attitude that always made Sachiko feel like she wasn't alone when she harbored all the duties of the Yamayurikai council. She backed away, trying to stop the tears that stung her eyes, crossing her arms in an effort to control herself, and hold herself together as she tried to not imagine the worst.

Yumi was her little sister, her petite soeur, her friend. _Nothing more_.

She closed the door and pressed her back to it, she breathed a deep sigh and felt her world start to fall back into place. She would wait outside.

-x-x-x-

Yumi remained silent as she waited on Touko to finish dressing, in her own room. Earlier she had been startled to wake in Touko's embrace, and rather annoyed at the fact that she had woken feeling the touch and wishing it were her Onee-sama's.

_Onee-sama, I want to see you._ She didn't realize how true that statement was until she and Touko exited the house and Yumi noticed the shining red car out front.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi chirped, surprised but happier than usual to see Sachiko smiling at her, in uniform and obviously offering the girls a ride.

Yumi went to follow, but a hand gripped her arm and paused her stride.

"Yumi-chan, can we walk today? Please?" Touko asked, her voice gravelly. Yumi looked at her cousin, who seemed to be almost glowering at Sachiko-sama.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi was quizzical once more to her odd cousin who seemed content to walk and not take the offered ride. Yumi stood torn, she really wanted, no _needed_ to spend some time with her Onee-sama, she already felt guilty about missing the student council and the event tomorrow would surely be held without her since she would not be able to perform the dance she'd planned for Lady Rosa Chinesis.

"Yumi?" Sachiko offered a puzzled glance and a kind smile toward the girls.

"Yumi-chan.." Touko whimpered. Yumi looked down, and sighed.

She walked over to Sachiko, unable to look her in the eye.

"You ready for school, Yumi?" Sachiko asked.

"I am sorry, Onee-sama, I am going to walk with Touko-chan, I will meet you at school later?" Yumi asked, quietly and abashedly, she'd never imagined a time she would deny anything of her Onee-sama. Sachiko stared at Yumi for a moment, feeling her breath hitch at the sting of Yumi's heartfelt words. She knew that she was only trying to do her best to keep Touko happy.

_But still…_

"It's alright," Sachiko smiled. "I'm pretty sure Suguru-san is going to be upset with me taking his car anyway, I best get it home." Yumi then, looked up at Sachiko, stunned.

Sachiko-sama had _taken_ the car? It was true, Suguru-san was nowhere near, meaning that Sachiko had gone out of her way to give Yumi a ride. Her heart hurt with the realization that she was practically slapping her sister in the face by offering to walk with Touko.

"I will see you at school, Yumi-san," Sachiko placed her sunglasses on and climbed in the car, driving off, before Yumi could call out to her, almost scared at the informal use of "san". Sachiko was upset.

_Great._

-x-x-x-

This was beginning to be a problem, no matter how Yumi tried to escape from Touko, she was everywhere, even in classes they did not share, Touko would manage to be waiting outside for her when Yumi was done. She was unable to spend any moment to talk freely with either Yoshino or Shimako, or even try to find Sachiko-sama.

At lunch, she tried to excuse herself to the bathroom and Touko made an excuse to follow.

_Is she doing this on purpose? Or is she simply this needy?_ Yumi wondered as she tried to find any reason to leave her shadow behind. As soon as Touko was in a stall, Yumi was given her opportunity when a hand clapped over her mouth and two other arms yanked her from the restroom.

She was willing to fight, but then she heard Yoshino's voice.

"Keep quiet or she'll just come out looking, Yumi-san," Yoshino muttered as her two fellow Roses helped Yumi to escape the one place where she knew Touko would not follow.

The Rose Mansion.

Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Foetida, Rosa Chinesis and Rei-sama were all at the mansion, enjoying a quiet lunch and reviewing documents for tomorrow's upcoming festival.

"Yumi-chan!" Sei greeted happily by coddling the girl and mussing her hair.

"Rosa Gigantea, please don't-" Yumi couldn't help but laugh. In fact, it felt so wonderful that even Shimako and Yoshino could not stop laughing as Yumi just began to enjoy her newfound freedom in what seemed like forever.

As Yumi calmed down and the ease of falling back into her place in the Yamayurikai started, she rarely thought of Touko, but soon, she realized that she still had yet to see her Onee-sama.

"Sachiko never came to school today," Rei stated over her tea.

"Huh?" Yumi twisted around. "But she was at my house this morning!" It was then that everyone looked up and stared. Was it possible that something may have happened between the time Yumi saw her onee-sama at her home, and school?

Could she have… _no, no Yumi do not think like that, Sachiko is fine…_

But Sachiko had driven to Yumi's home, Suguru had not been aware of this, and she remembered how Sachiko often got carsick, could she have been hurt?

Her thoughts went back to Touko, how she felt, how her mother felt. _Dear Mother Maria!_

"I HAVE TO GO!" Yumi made a run for it, but she was quickly stopped by Sei-sama.

"Rosa Gigantea-!" she was ready to plow through the fun-loving Rose but then she noticed everyone else was with her, prepared to help her get to Sachiko.

"You take off now, there's no telling whether your cousin will see you, come this way," Yoshino took her arm and led her down the stairs and through a passage, that Yumi was shocked to find, she always considered was the broom closet. The Rose sisters, of course, went out the front while Shimako kept watch.

They managed to make it to the gate and on the bus before Yumi began to fill with dread. _I would have known if something were to happen, wouldn't I? I've always been able to tell… but…_

A warm hand covered her own and Yumi looked up to see Shimako offer a warm smile and then look ahead, when she looked down, both Yoshino and Shimako's hands covered her own. _Sisters._ They felt her pain, they knew her worry, they were only helping her. Yumi felt her throat tighten with emotion at the heartfelt notions that her fellow Roses were trying to do, not just for her, but for Sachiko.

* * *

**AN:** Awwe, sisterly love :) Gots to love the Rose sisters. So what really happened to Sachiko? o.O Review and find out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Review:** FEED THE BARD!

**A/N:** Coming along now, sorry for all the suspense, I wanna see what I can really do with this story before it gets REALLY good! I promise you all won't be waiting for long.

-5-

Yumi practically burst through the Ogasawara mansion doors as the Roses tried to calm her, but the closer she got, the more worried she became and soon not even Yoshino could hold her back.

"Yumi-chan!"

"Onee-sama!" Yumi cried out. The butler was astounded at such a rude entrance, Yoko and Eriko handled explaining to Sachiko's mother, but Yumi wouldn't wait. She had to know, she had to see Sachiko.

Sei, Yoshino and Shimako were struggling to catch up as Yumi ran with ease through the halls, recalling exactly how to find Sachiko's room. She got to Sachiko's door and didn't bother knocking, but as soon as she entered…

She fell to her knees in relief.

-x-x-x-

Sachiko opened her eyes slowly at the loud noise of her door opening, her bleary state from sleep made it hard to see at first, but at once, pigtails and worried brown eyes were the first thing to cloud her vision.

Yumi was falling to her knees in front of Sachiko's bedroom door.

"Yumi?" Sachiko spoke softly, almost wondering if she were dreaming again. She then noticed the girl breathe and saw her shoulders shake... crying?

"Yumi," Sachiko sat up and blinked, clearing her vision. Her petite soeur was there, a moment later, joined by Sei, Shimako and Yoshino, who all stopped to catch their breath before they noticed the scene. Sei quietly reached for the door, winked at Sachiko and closed it, much to the dismay of Yoshino who began a protest.

Sachiko was out of bed the moment the door clicked, on the floor, kneeling before Yumi, whose face was already wet with tears as the girl cried silently.

"Yumi," Sachiko repeated, alarmed. She pulled Yumi to her, wrapping her tight within an embrace, holding the smaller girl while she cried. "Oh, Yumi."

"On-onee-sama," Yumi hiccupped. Sachiko ran her fingers through Yumi's soft brown hair, catching the faint scent of white lilies and ginger, _Yumi_. Sachiko smiled, despite her soeur's pain; _this_ is what Sachiko hoped for. She wished Yumi to be there with her, she wanted to see her, just spend time with her, the two of them, like they used to…

"Yumi, where is Touko-san?" Sachiko asked, realizing that the blue-eyed doppelganger was nowhere to be seen. Yumi stilled for a moment before she looked up.

"Onee-sama, you're okay," Yumi whispered. Her eyes scanned Sachiko's face, every intricate detail, from her pointed nose to the hue of her sapphire eyes.

_Mother Maria's heart is the sapphire… _Yumi reached up and pulled Sachiko to her and just held her and cried more.

"Yumi," Sachiko gasped, stunned at the gesture, but allowed Yumi to hold her, anything to calm her down, anything to make it hurt less.

Minutes passed, neither could tell how many, but soon, Sachiko managed to break free of Yumi long enough to bring them both over to her bed, where they lay down, face to face, legs twined together, remaining silent, Yumi held Sachiko's hand and played with the long digits until the emotional rollercoaster took its toll and she fell asleep.

Sachiko lie awake, watching Yumi rest, still confused as to why she had been so upset before, but figured to wait it out and Yumi would tell her. For now, she would just stare, unashamed, at her beautiful petite soeur, the girl who had somehow managed to break the ice around her once frozen stature, and worm her way directly into Sachiko's heart.

The very heart that began to pound louder at the mere thought of Yumi just caring so much for Sachiko. Sachiko smiled, and pressed their twined fingers to her breast, feeling her heart race.

"Onee-sama," Yumi breathed in her sleep. Sachiko used her free hand to brush stray hairs from Yumi's peaceful sleep, gently brushing her skin in the process.

It was electric, warm, just like Yumi's persona.

_What are you doing to me, Yumi? I care for you so, but not like any other…_

Sometime between her internal struggles, Yumi's eyes peeled open slowly and then watched as Sachiko phased in and out of her own world, Yumi smiled, hoping to not startle the older girl, who was on her back now, staring ahead at the ceiling, clearly not noticing her awake partner.

Not thinking, just reacting, Yumi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sachiko's cheek, lingering for a moment even after she registered the gasp of surprise from her onee-sama, stunned by how soft her cheek was, like kissing a cloud, if it were possible. Yumi pulled away and only snapped back to reality when her eyes met wide blues.

"Yumi-"

"G-gomenesai, onee-sama!" Yumi's entire face grew red with embarrassment, not at all able to come up with an answer as to what came over her. Yumi turned to get up, but two stronger hands pulled Yumi back to the bed and into a soft bosom where Yumi only began to perspire with embarrassment at being so close to the object of her affection.

"Don't, Yumi," Sachiko whispered into her hair. "Please don't go."

Yumi's body settled down at the calm words.

"Onee-sama," Yumi returned the embrace. "I've missed you so much." Sachiko's arms tightened around Yumi, who naturally fell into a comfortable position, easily fitting her nose into the sweet-smelling crook of Sachiko's neck. She inhaled deeply and Sachiko released a hitched giggle. Yumi smiled.

"Is onee-sama ticklish?" Yumi dared to gently poke at Sachiko's ribcage, and was overjoyed at the hearty yelp of thrill from her dear sister. Yumi giggled, unable to stop as she relentlessly tickled her onee-sama, eventually Sachiko was able to return the favor and they rolled through the sheets, giggling and poking at newfound spots until the two of them were completely cocooned within the sheets, Sachiko tangled atop Yumi, both breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.

Sachiko's hair acted as a curtain around Yumi who had not realized how close her face was to her dear sister until she was able to see her reflection in the deep blue of Sachiko's eyes.

"Yumi-chan, I-" Sachiko tried to find the words, looking away when she couldn't, cursing herself. How was it that she was able to deliver passionate speeches to an audience of people, persuade students any way she wanted them to think, yet, something about Yumi that always stole her every coherent thought straight from her brain. Maddening.

"I was scared," Yumi took charge. Sachiko looked back to Yumi's gaze once more. "I was trying to find you at school.. to apologize, I didn't mean to send you away, I really did want to ride, but Touko-chan-" Sachiko looked down at the name, hating herself for hating Touko, simply because she knew Yumi cared so much for her.

"When I finally managed to get away to the Rose mansion, you weren't there, I'd thought the worst," Yumi's voice hitched. Sachiko looked back up; tears had begun to shine in Yumi's worried brown orbs. "I'd thought- I'd thought you- that you-"

Yumi couldn't finish, she burst into tears, and Sachiko finally understood. Yumi thought she may have gotten hurt, Yumi and even the Yamayurikai members knew of her illness when it came to being in a vehicle or around large, loud crowds, but something she'd never for mentioned was that actually driving a car and being in control gave her confidence and she was never once ill driving. She wouldn't have taken that risk if she did, then again, for Yumi, she'd crawl through fire…

"Oh Yumi," Sachiko cradled the whimpering girl. "It's okay, I'm fine, I just felt so sleepy, I couldn't sleep at all last night, thinking about y-" she stopped short. "I just fell asleep when I got home so I didn't' show up, in fact until I saw you, I didn't realize that I'd missed school at all."

Yumi relaxed, but did not release her hold on Sachiko, only gripping tighter, feeling her curves against her hands, her bare legs twined with her own, the smell of her hair, her skin, hearing her voice whisper in her ear, Yumi needed _this_, to know Sachiko was here, alive, well, and forgiving.

"I don't want to lose you, onee-sama," Yumi's words almost slipped by Sachiko, they were so soft, but being so close, she didn't miss a single vowel. Sachiko reached over and touched Yumi's face, watching the myriad of emotions flash across Yumi's eyes. Those expressive eyes she could drown in.

"You can't lose me, Yumi," Sachiko smiled, and then reached for Yumi's hand and brought it to her heart. "You feel that? Before you entered my life, I don't think I could ever feel my own heart pound the way it does when you're near, you're in my heart Yumi, you're a part of me, of who I am, nothing or no one, even death itself could take that away from us."

"But even Touko-chan-" Yumi frowned, looking away. "She lost her parents-"

"And that is just a part of life, Yumi, as unfair as it may seem, yes she lost her parents, but she still has you, and your parents, no life can be replaced, but as long as that person lives in your heart, you never really lose them," Sachiko sighed.

"Onee-sama," Yumi concentrated on the pulsing beat beneath her palm, it was soothing. Sachiko was real, she was a part of Yumi's life, her whole world, and even though she knew that one day, hopefully very far from now, Sachiko's heart would no longer beat, Sachiko would live on in her own heart.

Sappy romance novels aside with heroes willing to die for their mistresses. Yumi would live for her love, until her heart stopped beating.

"I love you," Yumi broke the silence. Sachiko's eyes softened.

"As do I, Yumi-"

"No, Onee-sama," Yumi shook her head, and Sachiko's eyes widened. Her mind buzzed. "I _love_ you. I'm in love with you," Yumi began, firmly, her gaze never wavering so Sachiko could understand that she was serious.

"Yumi-" Sachiko breathed.

"I hope that you understand what I mean when I say that even though you may not love me, and even though I may never see you again after this, laugh with you, cry with you, or kiss you, I love you. With all my heart, I love you," Yumi finished.

Sachiko simply stared, unable to process everything that had just been laid out on the table before her. Sachiko only began to really live again when Yumi began to lose her confidence, first by finally breaking gaze, then slowly inching away, but not fully out of grasp before Sachiko grabbed Yumi's face with both hands and pulled her into the most loving, passionate kiss either had ever experienced.

Yumi had to struggle to remember to breathe, as her lips met Sachiko's and almost all coherent thought flew straight out of her head, her body was its own, as her spirit soared and Yumi melted into Sachiko's embrace, returning the kiss.

Sachiko shut her brain off after it screamed at her that every single thing she was doing right now was improper, immoral, and a sin. But oh, what heaven it was to taste the sweet cherry blossoms that Yumi's lips were to her. If it was a sin to do this deep desire then she didn't care where she was going, just let her continually have this Sin, again, and again, and again.

After several long, continuous soft and sweet kisses, both girls needed to remember how to breathe, their foreheads pressed together.

"My Yumi," Sachiko breathed, running her fingers through Yumi's mussed hair. "I love you, so much more than I will ever be able to show you."

"Then try, onee-sama," Yumi smiled. "I'll try for you."

Sachiko leaned forward and kissed Yumi again, happily. Hands roamed, mouths explored, both discovering territories that brought each girl to new heights. Moans were lost into the walls, breathy whispers of love and endearment cloaked them with a shield of contentment, even if only for a little while.

-x-x-x-

As much as they both wished for time to just stand still, darkness grew in the solitary bedroom and Yumi knew that her parents would be worried, she didn't even want to think of how she would get out of not explaining her disappearance to her cousin.

Yumi stood and began dressing, quite shyly, very aware of the pair of eyes lingering on her backside.

"If I had it my way you'd never wear that uniform or any other article of clothing again," Sachiko's exhausted voice caught Yumi's attention as she reached for her brassiere.

"Onee-sama," Yumi blushed, smiling gently. Hardly able to believe that she spent the last few hours doing very un-sister-like things with Sachiko, not that she minded, she loved the older girl, with all her heart, as she had meant it, but now every thought in her mind was taking a turn for the worse the longer she stayed out of her arms.

As Yumi reached for her blouse, she was stopped short by a pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist and shoulders, pulling her back into an embrace, cloaked only with her sheet, her hair falling over them, Sachiko's warm breath in her ear, Yumi's breath hitched.

"Stop thinking so ill of yourself," Sachiko whispered. "Because this is the new voice of your conscience… I love you, I always will." Sachiko kissed the shell of Yumi's ear, and then her temple, her cheek, the fine line of her jawbone. Yumi moaned, she knew that she would need to be home soon, but the sweet kisses and gentle words soothing her deepest fears was all it took for Yumi to not care about anything more than the loving woman in her arms.

"Onee-sama, I really must go," Yumi moaned into the elder girls neck as she attacked it with feverish kisses.

"Sachiko," came a whimper.

"Neh?" Yumi glanced up and waited for Sachiko to catch her breath.

"Call me by my name, Yumi," Sachiko breathed. Yumi stared, remembering how much Sachiko had tormented her in the beginning of their relationship as soeur's, to not call her Sachiko-sama, but onee-sama instead. Now, she only smiled tenderly, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sachiko's swollen lips.

"Sachiko," Yumi whispered, kissing her again. At the sound of her name on Yumi's lips, Sachiko moaned and deepened the kiss, all coherent thoughts flew from both women's heads at the passion enveloping their combined hearts.

It was fruitless to try and fight the battle of going back home when her assailant was the captor of her heart. Yumi fell back into Sachiko's arms and they made love, once more, until both were so exhausted that sleep fell upon them both.

* * *

**AN:** Yay for happy endings! :) or is it really the end? Who knows, you can find out by feeding the bard reviews! :D muwahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Review:** FEED THE BARD!

**A/N:** Last chapter… maybe ;) we'll see!

-6-

The front door of the Fukuzawa house opened slowly in the early hours of morn. Yumi slipped in and shut it silently behind her, taking off her shoes and creeping slowly up the stairs, careful to not wake anyone in the home. Thankful that it was a Saturday, she wouldn't expect her parents to be so angry with her at sleeping away on a school night; she could only hope that Yoshino or someone had called ahead to let them know she wouldn't be home.

As soon as she thought she was home free inside her room, she froze at the sight on her bed. Touko was sitting up, waiting for her, the bags under her red-rimmed eyes clearly showed that the younger girl had not slept a wink.

"Touko-chan," Yumi started, surprised, but then grew a bit flustered at her nosy cousin. "I wish you wouldn't stay in my room without me here."

"Where were you?" Touko moved off the bed toward Yumi, glowering. "D'you know how worried I was when I realized…" Touko took a wrong step and stumbled, crashing into Yumi's arms. Both girls yelped at the surprising contact.

"Touko-chan, I had to get away for a little while, I have duties being the Rosa Chinesis en bouton petite soeur," Yumi scorned, releasing Touko from her as soon as she was on her own feet. Touko glared, and Yumi glared right back.

"You weren't there," Touko snapped. "You left and didn't tell me anything, if I was such a pest to you all you had to do was say so!" She raised her voice.

Yumi blinked.

"Touko-chan, you weren't-"

"Do not lie to me, Yumi-san," Touko crossed her arms over her chest, hurt. "I know that I am needy, I know I may ask too much sometimes, I just.. I thought-" her voice cracked and tears began to leak from her eyes. Touko looked every bit the broken child who lost her parents in that moment, weakened from being so weary, Touko fell to her knees, sobbing.

Yumi stared for a moment, unsure whether she could really find anything to encourage her cousin. She loved her, but she just couldn't continue being her support beacon all the time, was that so horrible of her?

Yumi knelt down and pulled Touko into her, hugging her gently as the girl sobbed. Touko froze and almost felt as if she would pull away, but relented and cried on Yumi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Touko-chan," Yumi whispered to the sobbing girl. "I'm sorry." She held Touko until her sobs wracked her body so hard that she exhausted herself into a restless slumber.

-x-x-x-

Yumi awoke, alone in her bed, sometime after two in the afternoon, pleased that the room was silent and free of others; her mind began to trail back, buzzing with the events that took place the night before.

_Sachiko-sama loves me… _a smile forced its way onto Yumi's face as she turned and squealed happily into her pillow, unable to contain the warmth that spread from her head to her toes as she thought of her lovely girlfriend.

_Girlfriend? Is Sachiko-sama my girlfriend now?_ With that thought, her smile disappeared and once more, she began to doubt whether it could have all just been a dream. But no,

"_I love you, Yumi."_

Sachiko's words still were fresh in her mind; she could hear them as clear as the doorbell. Yumi did not bother to get up and answer, she was still rather physically exhausted from the day before.

_Should I call her? Maybe we could go out today… _

But as soon as she was ready to go pick up her phone, her door opened. Out of instinct, her mouth opened, preparing to tell off Touko or anyone else who was trying to invade her privacy, when her jaw slackened at the vision in her doorframe.

"Good afternoon, Yumi-san," Sachiko smiled lovingly at her.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi said, instinctively. _Then again_, she reminded herself, _play it safe_. Yumi realized that she was in nothing more than a long t-shirt, her hair was a mess, and she hadn't brushed her teeth. _How embarrassing!_

Sachiko smiled, standing in her tailored jeans and a sweater, managing to make ordinary look magnificent. Yumi's face grew hot as images of Sachiko's clothes on her floor would be a much grander sight for her eyes, and then, the constant worry of whether Sachiko still loved her after last night…

_It was my first, I hardly knew what I was doing, and she didn't seem to say it was wrong… _

While Yumi was lost in translation, Sachiko closed the door, and the distance between the two of them. Yumi only realized Sachiko was standing before her, when a delicate hand touched her face, bringing it up to meet two shining sapphire eyes that burned with desire, hope and..

"Sachiko-sama..." Yumi breathed, her mind grew fuzzy from the nearness, it was difficult being so close to Sachiko without…

"Yumi-chan," Sachiko replied with a grin.

"Forgive me," Yumi stated, and before Sachiko could respond, Yumi stood upon her toes and closed the distance between them, kissing the elder girl hungrily. Yumi was pleased when a throaty moan came from Sachiko, and she felt Sachiko's tongue sweep over her bottom lip, she granted her access as she reached up and tangled her hands in Sachiko's soft hair.

Sachiko responded in kind by wrapping her free arm around Yumi's waist and pulling her tighter, so their front's meshed together and both gasped at the contact.

Eventually, air became a necessity, but when Yumi pulled away, Sachiko's balance was thrown off and she fell forward, causing Yumi, who was a bit shorter in stature, to tumble backwards onto her unmade bed where Sachiko fell on top of her.

For a moment, they both just stared at one another; Yumi's face redder than a tomato, Sachiko's soft smile grew as she traced Yumi's face with a single finger, lovingly. From her eyebrows, down her nose to her soft lips where Yumi puckered and kissed the digit.

"Yumi," Sachiko whispered, breathlessly. Yumi saw endless love… that was it, swirling in those baby blues, so much that it made her throat tighten with emotion and her heart rate increase. What she felt, it wasn't wrong, not in the slightest.

"I love you," Yumi sighed, without a second thought. At those words, Sachiko's eyes closed and she turned her head away. It was then that Yumi's heart paused a beat and her stomach clenched in fear of the worst. "O-onee-sama, I-"

She wasn't allowed to finish, within the next moment, Sachiko silenced her with another kiss. It was brief, but still tender.

"Yumi-san, I-" Sachiko reflected on her thoughts. "I just wanted to hear your voice…"

"Huh?" Yumi puzzled. Sachiko leaned up on her forearms, giving a bit of space between them, Yumi did not protest, at least not outwardly.

"The reason I came, I just- I wanted to hear you say it again," Sachiko stated, insecurity lining every word. Yumi's eyes widened. There had never been a single moment that she'd known Sachiko to be so forward with her insecurities, Sachiko was brave, always able to put up a front and surpass any challenge, now, here she lay next to Yumi, spilling her heart.

"I wanted to make sure that I hadn't been dreaming," Sachiko's eyes were glistening with tears, that refused to fall. "I had.. I had to know-"

"Sachiko," Yumi reached up and cupped the blue-eyed girl's face gently, and made her face Yumi, Sachiko stared directly at Yumi, her spirit bared for her to see. Yumi paused, making sure that she was cautious with her next words. "I'm glad you came."

"I was terrified, waking up thinking that maybe what happened last night…" both women's faces burned at the memories. "That perhaps you would have thought ill of what we did, but now I know, just by you being here, your presence," she toyed with a strand of Sachiko's hair, smiling. "That you love me, too."

Sachiko released a sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Yumi finished her sentence, and fell forward, cradled in Yumi's embrace.

"I do, Yumi, so very much," Sachiko kissed Yumi's neck, then her jaw. "I love you, and I want to be with you, always."

"Sachiko," Yumi smiled, repeating her name and rubbing her back.

At any given moment, the sound of a glass breaking, made both girls jump. Touko stood in the doorframe, wide-eyed, slack-jawed, staring at the two of them with disbelief.

_Mother Maria.._ both girls thoughts were highly in tune as Touko slowly took one step, then two back, before running down the hall, away from the room.

"Touko-chan!" Yumi cried out. Her heart frozen in fear of what Touko would tell her parents. Had she really been standing there listening this whole time? Sachiko could not move either, until Yumi was scrambling to get up and run after her.

A door slammed downstairs and Yumi realized that Touko had run to her room and shut everyone out, it seemed that Yuki was still asleep and her parents were doing their weekly shopping at the market, as the house was still quiet.

"Touko-chan, open the door, please," Yumi knocked, a bit louder than necessary, but her voice was frantic.

"Go away!" Touko shouted.

"Touko-chan!" Yumi was about to take down that door come Hell or high water, when a hand stopped hers from banging again.

"Yumi," Sachiko stopped her. "That's enough, let her just dwell, if you try and explain, you may just make things worse."

"But-!"

"Come, let's just get out of here," Sachiko offered. Fear still gripped Yumi with an iron fist, even with her parents gone now, who was to know what would come when they returned. She grew lightheaded just worrying about it, but Sachiko moved forward and steadied her at the waist. "Let's go, Yumi."

Yumi silently nodded, and went upstairs to change and grab her purse. She moved on auto-pilot, mind buzzing with horrible ideas of what her parents would say once they knew that she and Sachiko were an item.

Yumi did not utter a word, even as she wrote a note to Yuki explaining she was out in town, and would be back before dinner, and followed Sachiko lost to the car out front. Suguru-san was, once again, not present, but she heard Sachiko utter something about "gaining permission" this time.

Driving through downtown Tokyo, past the villas and shops, and people, was all quiet, there was no music playing in the car, it was just silent. Yumi did not realize where they were headed, nor did she really care, but her attention finally came to when they stopped and Sachiko's hand grasped Yumi's tightly.

Yumi turned away from the window and blinked. Sachiko was not staring at her, nor outside, she was staring at her lap, quiet and motionless.

"Yumi," she spoke softly, almost too soft for Yumi to acknowledge. "Tell me to go." Yumi's eyes widened, she saw a tear fall and hit the fabric of Sachiko's jeans.

"Sachiko?" Yumi replied quizzically.

"Tell me to leave, and you'll never see me again, you can forget I was ever a part of your life, if that ensures that your parents do not ever find out," Sachiko explained, still not looking up, but her grip on Yumi's hand tightened, her whole body shook with unreleased tension and sobs.

"S-Sachiko-sama," Yumi stared, horrified.

Sachiko finally looked up, and her eyes flashed with hurt and anger.

"Tell me to leave, Yumi, please," Sachiko's voice raised, crying out. "Please tell me what you need me to do to make this right, if it means leaving, then you have to tell me!"

Yumi stared on.

"Because.. because if you don't-" Sachiko's voice shook and her head lowered again. "If you don't, then I won't, I won't have the strength to just get up and go, I can't do that, I'm too weak…"

"Sachiko-sama," Yumi gasped as Sachiko broke down. Yumi could do nothing here, the manual gear was between them, as were their seatbelts, the engine still ran, though they were parked at a small creek side picnic area.

Yumi did what she knew was best, she released Sachiko's hand, ignoring the painful gasp and tearing herself apart as she unbuckled her seatbelt, Sachiko curled up into herself, protectively, not seeing Yumi reach for her own seatbelt, to release.

Sachiko only realized what was happening when heard Yumi shut off the engine and felt the warm weight of Yumi crawling onto her lap. Yumi took Sachiko's face with both hands and made her look up at her.

Past the vision of tears, Yumi stared, almost angrily, at Sachiko. _Good, I deserve nothing less for ruining her life…_ Sachiko's brain screeched.

"Sachiko Ogasawara," Yumi stated, firmly. "If you ever, _ever _think-"

_Here comes the hurt, oh God, I can't- I can't handle this, Yumi please, stop, don't break my heart… _Sachiko pleaded internally.

"That I would leave you, or that you would _want_ me to leave you for one _second_," Yumi growled. "Then you'd best be prepared to kill me."

Sachiko's eyes shot up at Yumi and she stared, worried.

"Because, even without you, my lungs would breathe, my organs would function, even my heart would still beat, I would live without you," Yumi continued. "But I don't _want_ to live without you, I don't _want_ to be without you, I don't _want_ to ever go a day without being able to see your smile, your eyes, smell your perfume or shampoo in your hair, I don't want to go on existing without you by my side, holding my hand and making me strong, I'm not as strong as you think I am, I can only truly _live_, when you're in my life, Sachiko."

"Yumi-" Sachiko sighed. Yumi leaned forward, and kissed every tear that fell, kissed the wet streaks on her chin, her nose, her eyebrow, and finally, her lips.

Both girls moaned into the kiss, unable to satisfy their hunger with just that, Sachiko's hands shakily found the hem of Yumi's shirt and lifted as Yumi began to unzip Sachiko's jeans.

Minutes, hours, days could have passed and neither girl could care less as they managed to lay together in the seat of the car, the windows cracked, allowing the cool November breeze in, their bodies, slick with sweat from their intense lovemaking, kept the other warm as Yumi snuggled into Sachiko's body beneath the blanket that Sachiko had brought along for a surprise picnic.

"Yumi," Sachiko spoke as she was close to falling asleep.

"Mmm?" Yumi mumbled.

"I love you, please believe that," Sachiko whispered, reaching around to play with a strand of Yumi's hair.

"Only if you promise that you'll always remember that I love you more than you may ever know," Yumi sighed. "And again, if you ever try to leave me, just kill me first." Neither girl could even crack a smile at the seriousness of the joke.

"I would die before I ever left you, Yumi, I don't think I ever really even knew what living was until I met you," Sachiko sighed.

Yumi leaned up and kissed Sachiko.

"Then we're even, now close your eyes, and we'll talk later," Yumi smiled. Sachiko smiled and obliged the younger girl, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

'_For one human being to love another that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks…the work for which all other work is but preparation.'_

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** Yay for happy endings! Thanks to all of you who have followed up on this story and continued to feed me happy reviews, i love you all, please be kind and leave me a few more words of wisdom, was this all good? bad? write something else? maybe? llama? thanks guys!


End file.
